This invention relates to a device for displaying multiple photographs, cards, or other similar non-image items.
It is a common practice for individuals, especially homeowners, to display photographs, invitations, recipes, etc. by adhering them to the sides or doors of refrigerators, for example. The pictures are generally held on the outside of the metal housing of the refrigerator by attaching the pictures using one or more small magnets. These magnets are frequently of the type that are decorative or contain advertising. It is not uncommon for refrigerators to be almost entirely covered with pictures, notes, invitations, etc. There are known devices for holding and displaying multiple cards. For example, in Beattie U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,280, there is shown a greeting card holder and display device which has a vertically disposed central core upon which a cord is wrapped in successive loops with each xe2x80x9cbook stylexe2x80x9d greeting card inserted under the individual strands for display. Carney, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,296 shows a photograph display device which has a multiple sided post to which are attached panel pivots so that multiple display panels can be mounted in a carousel-like fashion. However, the assembly requires fasteners to attach it to a wall or other permanent mounting place. There is therefore a need for a device that can display multiple photographs or like items on a refrigerator or other suitable surface using magnetic means so that the device can be easily removed and remounted without damage to the mounting surface.
The photo display device of the invention has a mounting bracket containing a rear flat surface to which are permanently attached magnets of suitable strength to allow the device to be magnetically affixed to a smooth metal surface such as the vertical wall or door of a refrigerator. Pivotally attached to the mounting bracket are multiple transparent sleeves each containing a center slot adapted to receive the photographs, cards, etc. to be displayed. The mounting bracket is such that the user can display and view all of the images merely by pivoting the transparent sleeves. The sleeves are also made to be easily removable.